Examples of known antineoplastics include adriamycin, bleomycin, cisplatin and etoposide.
However they are highly toxic, which makes them unsatisfactory. On the other hand, none of the existing immunomodulators or remedies for hepatic diseases can give satisfactory effects either. It has been therefore urgently required to invent novel compounds suitable for these purposes.